3Right
Hot Pink, Royal Purple | Position = Centre-Right to Right-Wing | Seats1 Title = House of Commons Seats | Seats1 = | Seats2 Title = Electoral Regions Held | Seats2 = | Seats3 Title = Cabinet Positions | Seats3 = | Website = www.InternationalRight/3Right.org | politics = Politics in Luthori | political parties = Political parties in Luthori | elections = Elections in Luthori | }} 3Right is a Luthorian Political Party. It was founded in the early 3980's. The party is considerable right-wing but is fairly centrist in comparison to some to the right of it. The origins of the party can be traced back to the Factio Tri-Dextrum in Selucia. It is part of the International Three-Right Organisation and the current active member. A majority of its main party members have relations to those from other nations. History Early History The party was originally started as a Tarquinist pressure group in 3982, under the leadership of Cassandra Stevenson (nee Thessalonicus) - a Selucian Migrant and neice of the former leader of the Factio Tri-Dextrum. Rhiannon Aurora and her fiancée, Humphrey III Invictus Lawson, then transformed the group into a full political party in 3985. Cassandra Stevenson remained a large part of the party however and, despite having started her career in politics in 3957 Selucia, remained a large force in Luthori generally. The famed facist Selucian Leader Steven Aquillius' daughter Larissa August, despite having started her career in politics in 3966 Selucia, became a figurehead in the parties early days. Debates The first time the party became the centre of media attention and hit the headlines was during a long debate between Rhiannon Aurora of 3Right and George Anderson of the Neo-Conservative Unionist Party. The long debate as to whether unions should be abolished was a shock, as Aurora and Anderson traded rhetoric and statistics and all other parties began to take notice. It was considered the grand entrance of the party into the national scene. Such debates have became common place now, as 3Right and the Moderate Party consistently butt heads with the Neo-Conservative Unionist Party. Rhiannon Aurora has been particularly vicoius in her attacks on members of the Hosian Socialist Party. First & Second Election On August 3986, the Luthorian government called an early election (1 month short of the former date). As the party had little to no visibility with moderates and independents, the results placed 3Right dead last. 14 seats were taken by 3Right, receiving a small - but fair given visibility - amount of seats in the House of Commons. Rhiannon Aurora placed 8th in the Viceroy Election - also last of the candidates. Nearly 2 million votes were placed in the hands of the parliamentary party. On September 3987, another early election was called - it was originally to be in August 3990. The party again failed to gain largely and came last in the Viceroy again, this time at 7th. Meanwhile, in parliament's House of Commons, they gained a total of eight seats, and lost none of there seats before the election. Another million voters went to the party. Larissa Newton and Cassandra Stevenson The late 3980s and early 3990s exposed fractures in the party line. Two main factions, headed by Larissa Newton and Cassandra Stevenson, emerged. Larissa Newton eventually stepped down as leader, and Cassandra Stevenson began to lead the party. After the September 3991 elections, 3Right had grown drastically and had now got 60 seats and was the 4th largest party. 3Rigth also came 3rd in the Viceroy elections. Stevenson went on to become vice-chancellor. Turn of the Millenium 3Right dissolved for the duration of the mid-3990's. The party later revived itself after Katherine Extremandura took post as the leader. 3Right was successful, and was part of a governing coalition. During a period of fear around the Communist and Socialist parties, helped by apocalyptic speeches from the Conservatives and Nationalists, 3Right was often a voice of centrism and sometimes moved from the traditional right-wing line. Rhiannon Aurora was more hands-on than the actual leader in running the party. Dissolution After the court case of Francis Urquhart, Rhiannon resigned and Humphrey Lawson IV rebranded 3Right as the Unity party. Controversies Debates Many 3Right members are known to be aggressive in debates. This has led to criticism. Reprimand After much heated rhetoric, in December of 3986, the HSP put up a bill demanding the reprimand and censure of Rhiannon Aurora. It passed unanimously, and so she resigned. Court Case After receiving a threatening letter from the Conservative Right Office, Rhiannon Aurora pressed charges. They were thrown out after a long court case, but the issues and controversies afterwards plunged the party into disarray. Leaders Positions Centralization The party is strongly in favour of a united government, elected by the whole nation. The party is critical of devolution and local governments being given large amounts of sway and/or power. Civil Rights The party has long believed that things like drugs (including cigarettes) and adultery are wrong and should be illegal. A majority of members would say they support moral excellence over such personal, selfish cravings. Ecology The party is skeptical of global warming. It believes that convenience for economic prosperity should be considered above the environment. Several members have been outspokenly anti-vegetarian and anti-vegan. Foreign Relations The party preaches right-wing internationalism. It believes in tight control of the border, but also close defensive alliances with neighbours. The party encourages international trade, and dislikes high tariffs. Government Responsibilities 3Right believes the job of the government is to keep people safe, by providing policing and law. It also believes they should provide a basic level of education and health for the poor, alongside private versions. Market 3Right is extremely pro-capitalism. It believes in the abolition of unions and the total illegalisation of strikes. Free markets and low regulations have always been the party's viewpoint. It strongly discourages socialism and communism. Military 3Right believes in a minimal, but effective, defence. It is weary of major engagements in warfare, but supports the preservation of democracy via military intervention if necessary. Major military spending is questioned. Morality The party is famed for its high standards of morality. It believes in a strong, Yeudish-Hosian idea of morality - meaning that adultery and drugs are considered evil. The party believes in traditional values. Religion The party is often criticized for its strong religious views. It believes Hosianism, especially Hunticism, should be the guiding universal principle in politics. Some members have said things strongly anti-atheism.